


Playdate

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: the captain america thing was meant to imply eruri I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 21:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: some stupid shit from tumblr that I wrote at like 3 am





	Playdate

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt used: I’m sorry that I got way too into playing house and accidentally kissed you passionately.

“It’s the royal ball!” Frieda exclaimed. “Everybody, find a dance partner! I’m gonna be with the prince!”  
“I’m gonna be with Captain America,” Levi replied.  
“Okay, so that means you two are gonna dance together.” Frieda pointed to Kenny and Uri.  
“Uhh, okay,” Kenny looked at Uri to see that the other man had a smile on his face, but his eyes said ‘oh god not this again’.  
“Wait!” Levi shouted, “One of you has to wear a dress. It’s the rules!”  
“Oooh, the dresses are my favorite part!” Frieda said excitedly. “C’mon with me Levi. You two stay here.” And the two children ran down the hall.  
“So,” said Kenny once the kids were out of earshot, “I assume this isn’t your first time playing, uh… whatever this is.”  
“Yeah,” Uri replied. “Frieda’s in her princess phase and her parents are usually too busy to play with her, so I’m usually the one who gets subjected to this.”  
“Wow. So Rod doesn’t even pay attention to his own kid?”  
“Please don’t make everything you say about how terrible Rod is.” Uri said with a sigh.  
“But he’s such a di-”  
At that moment, the kids came back into the room with a medium-length red dress that looked like it cost more than what Kenny made in a year.  
“It’s the dress that mommy used to wear to fancy dinners before she got a new one,” Frieda said and handed it to Uri.  
“That’s nice, but what am I supposed to do with… oh…” Uri trailed off. He looked at Kenny to see a shit-eating grin spreading over the taller man’s face.  
“Well c’mon, the royal ball won’t last all day,”  
~~  
As soon as Uri stepped out of the bathroom wearing the dress, Freida ran up to him and exclaimed, “Yay! Now the ball can begin! Come on!” and ran back to her bedroom, where the ‘royal ball’ was being held.  
“Hey princess,” Kenny said with a smirk as Uri entered the room. Uri just rolled his eyes as Frieda put a cd in the music player.  
“When the music stops, the ball is over, okay?” Frieda said before pressing the ‘play’ button. ‘A Whole New World’ from Aladdin started playing.  
“May I have this dance, beautiful princess?” Kenny said and held out his hand to Uri.  
“I don’t think I have a choice, handsome prince.” Uri took Kenny’s hand and they started dancing.  
“You know,” Kenny said quietly, when they were nearing the end of the song, “You do look really cute in that dress.” Uri blushed and looked away, and as the last few notes of the song played, Kenny pulled Uri close and kissed him passionately.  
“EEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!” Levi and Frieda shouted in unison.  
Kenny abruptly pulled back, looking embarrassed. Uri looked torn between wanting to laugh and wanting to be invisible.  
~~  
“Uri?” Kenny said when he and Levi were about to leave.  
“Yeah?”  
“I never thought I’d have to say this, but I’m sorry that I got way too into playing house and accidentally kissed you passionately.” Uri laughed.


End file.
